Energy storage devices may have challenges with damage and manufacturability. Loosely packaged batteries may result in vibration or shaking, which may damage the energy storage cells or connections between the energy storage cells, especially when the batteries are used in vehicles or other moving platforms.
It may be desirable to have a battery package that differs from those packages that are currently available.